Driver or equipment operator fatigue is a precursor to a number of potential safety incidents. Fatigue, which may include drowsiness, weariness, tiredness, exhaustion, distraction, or other conditions of reduced alertness, may impact an operator's response time, causing them to react slower than an alert operator. In a passenger vehicle this may result in a collision or other accident. In a construction or other industrial setting, accidents due to fatigue may result in lower productivity, equipment damage, or even loss of life. By capturing environmental and physiological data that indicates operator fatigue, a supervisor or other response mechanism may be used to ensure continued safe operation.